DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) Boston Medical Center, the Boston University School of Medicine, and the Boston University School of Social Work will establish the Clinical Addiction Research and Education (CARE) Program. Under the direction of Jeffrey Samet, M.D., an experienced NIDA researcher, and Maryann Amodeo, Ph.D., a recognized expert in drug abuse training, three major aims will be pursued: (1) Generalist physicians in Internal Medicine, Family Practice, or Emergency Medicine will be mentored and trained to develop into drug abuse researchers; (2) Chief residents will gain skills in assessment and treatment of drug-abusing patients in medical settings and incorporate these skills into resident and medical student teaching; and (3) Management and staff of community-based organizations (CBOs) providing drug treatment will undergo agency change efforts to incorporate evidenced-based approaches in their practice. The CARE Program's special character comes from a strong collaboration between medicine and social work and several other unique elements: (1) a prestigious Advisory Committee of regional and national experts providing oversight; (2) "cross-fertilization" between program components ensuring that all participants learn about drug abuse research, clinical practice, and research-to-practice challenges; (3) activities focusing on the care of multiethnic, vulnerable populations; (4) NIDA-funded research projects serving as sites for the training of physician researchers; (5) four national medical associations facilitating recruitment of physicians; (6) key community CBOs committing themselves to the organizational change process; and (7) an experienced addiction evaluation team conducting the program evaluation. Long-term outcomes are engagement of generalist physicians to contribute to the research and clinical needs of drug-abusing patients, improved drug treatment CBO personnel skills resulting in better client outcomes, and closer links between the hospital, university, and CBOs for future collaborations.